Dragon
Dragons, known as Daegal by the Eldar, are a timeless race of winged, elemental serpents that were created by the god, Draugnir, the Father of Dragons. A powerful and intelligent race, Dragons are among some of the strongest species in the known galaxy. it is because of this power that the dragons have remained for aeons, steadfast, enduring and proud as they've always been. Due to their origins, Dragons find themselves most comfortable around the Eldar, as Draugnir shared a very close bond with Asuryan, the Eldari creator. Although Dragons have been tamed by humans, it is an Eldar who can get to a dragon's heart the swiftest. In the modern-day, Dragons have all but lost their cultural respect, being equally used as prideful steeds as slaves, tools or bargaining chips, their rich cultural significance becoming lost to time. A Dragon's size directly correlates to its age, Dragons never stop growing however, their age range permits them from getting over a certain size and, of course, some species grow at different rates. On average, they range from the size of a lizard to that of Tyranid bioships and very rarely are dragons seen to be larger or smaller than this range. History Language The Dragon Language is a harsh and guttural one, one that vastly different from Aeldari. Draugonic is a language with highly irregular grammar and complex pronunciation, the difference between how syllables are vocalised can drastically change the meaning of the sentence, making it a very difficult language to learn. Eldar are fascinated with dragons in all aspects, this includes their language, many Eldar scholars and seers have pursued learning Draugonic and feel a great sense of accomplishment from becoming fluent in it. Dragon Types Dragons of Asuryan The Most common of all the kinds of Dragons, Dragons of Asuryan make up the majority of all dragons and, as such, form the standard representation of them. They make up such a large percentage of them that many civilisations believe that dragons can only exist in this form. These dragons feature long necks, quadrupedal bodies, a pair of wings and scaly skin. These can vary hugely in power, however the majority of them breath fire. Dragons of Isha Kind and benevolent creatures, the Dragons of Isha are among the second-most common of the species however are quite reclusive. These serpents mostly dwell within deep subterranean cave networks or in the bellies of Craftworlds, thus they are hidden from the Galaxy at-large.Dragons of Isha have a quadrupedal body however possess no wings and are referred to by imperial classification as Draconis Drakkus. Dragons of Khaine Dragons of Khaine, although make up a smaller percentile of dragons, are usually the most notable because of their irritable, short-tempered and outgoing nature. Dragons of Khaine, usually coming under the Imperial classification of Draconis Wyvernus feature a quadrupedal bodies however their forelegs have fused with their wings, other than this notable difference they are striking similar to Dragons of Asuryan. Known to be the most aggressive, Dragons of Khaine will not hesitate to hunt down and ferociously eliminate their target, usually with the hottest flame among all dragons. Dragons of Lileath Dragons of Lileath are exceedingly rare and are often heard of by only the most venerable of Imperial explorers. Considered an ill-omen by rogue traders, naval captains and Astartes admirals, Dragons of Lileath are ghostly serpents, appearing almost translucent and tend to shimmer in starlight, like phantoms haunting the void. Dragons of Lileath have no legs, instead using their exaggerated wings to transport themselves, thus falling under the Imperial classification of Draconis Amphitherius. unlike the majority of other dragons, Dragons of Lileath are classified as psykers, showing the ability to predict attacks or events, levitate objects with their seemingly thought and communicating to humans via their mind, however it is often perceived as static or incomprehensible gibberish. Dragons of Cegorach Tricksty and mischievous beasts, Dragons of Cegorach are counted among some of the rarest forms of dragons in the known galaxy. Dragons of Cegorach are also among the smallest of the dragon species, often not growing larger in length than an Aeldari himself, these creatures work as familiars to protect members of a Harlequin masque while they are telling their woeful story through the medium of dance. Dragons of Kurnous Dragons of Kurnous are hardy and powerful beasts that are attracted to nature and all things natural. Dragons of Kurnous do not possess any wings, have an elongated and snake-like body and have four legs. Dragons of Kurnous primarily gravitate to their Exodite kin and as a result, the planets of Exodites hold around ninety percent of their population. Dragons of Morai Heg Notable Dragons *'Draugnir' - Father of Dragons, God, steed of Asuryan *'Eovrys the Wrathful' - King of Flames, Rogue Dragon of Khaine *'Insynion' - Bloodwing, Dragon of Khaine, steed of the Blood King *'Nyvira' - Pride of Ulthwe, Dragon of Lileath, familiar of Lúthedir *'Shelwe' - Star Dancer, Rogue Dragon of Lileath *'Umit' - The Black Storm, Dragon of Asuryan, steed of Murad Agha *'Maelog' - Prince of the Hunt, Dragon of Kurnous, steed of Caradoc Gwyn